


Blood, Sand and Iron

by Mystery_Penman



Series: Living in the Present, Looking to the Future, Never Regretting the Past [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Iron Man Re Write, Kid Fic, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Penman/pseuds/Mystery_Penman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three months since eighteen-year-old Tony Stark gave birth to his and Steve's son, James Rogers, and Tony's off to Afghanistan for a weapons demonstration.<br/>Next thing he knows he's in a cave with a car battery connect to his chest, being threatened by a group of terrorists to build them weapons.<br/>He's tired, he can't sleep, they torture him every day and all he can think of is Steve and James back home without him, what he didn't do and say before he left.<br/>And then he loses something precious, and Yinsen pushes him to fight for his family, fight for his future.<br/>Tony Stark went into that cave, broken, bleeding and hopeless, and Iron Man blasted his way out like a Phoenix from the ashes.<br/>He's home, he's safe, or so he thinks.<br/>Because Obadiah is only more determined to send the Golden Goose to the slaughter. And he knows just what bait to use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. I've been gone forEVER. Nearly three months, but I finally got a copy of Iron Man on DVD (my best friend broke mine and I've been broke since I bought my car) and I'll be updating semi regularly.  
> red*robin, I love you so much. SUPERHUSBANDSANDFEELS, you too!  
> And Michelle, darling you are perfect.  
> This chapter is cute, one of the very few cute chapters in this piece, so you have been warned.

Tony bopped James on the nose with the Cap Bear’s paw and the three-month-old’s crystal eyes crossed adorably.

“Stop it,” Steve laughed, “his face is gonna freeze like that.”

“Old Carrier’s Tale,” Tony rolled his eyes, “and you enjoy it, don’t you Baby?”

James babbled happily in baby talk, his eyes following the Cap Bear as Tony moved it left, right, up and down.

“Do you _really_ have to go?” Steve asked as he sat down behind Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, “I mean, can’t Obadiah do it?”

Tony gave James Cap Bear and James grabbed it and squeezed it tight, babbling to it animatedly. “I’ll be gone…two days, tops,” he said. “Plenty of time for you to move your stuff out of my house and leave the country.”

Steve kissed his neck and huffed, “maybe you should just stay over there? Sure would be a lot quieter around here without you.”

Tony elbowed Steve in the ribs and Steve winced, “that hurt,” he whined. “You’re mean.”

“I know,” Tony said, “mean Dada, right Baby?”

James babbled and gummed Cap Bear’s ear.

“See, he says you deserve it,” Tony explained.

“No, he said you’re mean and should treat me better,” Steve insisted.

“Nuh-uh!” Tony said, “You wouldn’t survive one week without me.”

“Bet I could,” Steve nuzzled his neck, “bet I could survive longer than you could without me.”

Tony rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and twisted to catch Steve’s lips with his own.

“You’re such a Dork,” he murmured against the Soldier’s lips.

“And you’re a Brat,” Steve hummed happily.

The moment he was out the door, Tony wanted to go back and not just because he wanted to cuddle James again, though he did feel a little twitchy that James wasn’t in his immediate vicinity, he wanted to go back to Steve, he just wanted to see his boyfriend, hear his voice again.

He had no idea what these feelings that filled him when he saw Steve meant, but they both terrified and comforted him.

 

Tony flopped down on the couch of his private plane and burrowed his face into Rhodey’s lap. “I don’t feel well,” he groaned as Rhodey ruffled his hair. He didn’t feel well, his stomach was tight and his head was aching like he’d been hit with Steve’s shield.

“This is your first trip since you had my little shit of a nephew, isn’t it?” Rhodey said and Tony nodded, sighing.

“I miss him,” the eighteen, soon to be nineteen-year old whined. “That’s probably all it is. I miss Steve, too. I wanna go home.”

Rhodey rolled his eyes at him, “you want a drink?” He asked.

Tony shook his head, “nah,” he answered, “I want my Baby.”

“Well, Jamie’s…”

“ _James_ ,” Tony corrected, “what is it with you and calling him _Jamie_? His name is _James_ , Rhodey, and until _he_ tells me otherwise, I’m going to call him James.”

Rhodey swatted him and Tony yelped and glared at his best friend, then flopped back down again. “I think I’m in love with Steve,” he said, finally giving the feelings he’s been having for nearly a week and a half now a name, “like, it’s not just James I want right now, I want Steve, too. I want…Rhodey, I just want to be in the same room as him right now and I’d be so happy.”

Rhodey paused, not even breathing, and then he said, “you’re sure, Tones?”

“I don’t know,” Tony sighed, “I don’t know and I don’t like not knowing, Rhodey. I mean, what if it’s just the Claim? Or the hormones? Malcolm said that I’d have some pretty weird mood swings for the first few months after I gave birth…”

“Image and self esteem issues, Tones,” Rhodey corrected, “you already went through the freak out about how swollen your…”

“My entrance,” Tony rolled his eyes, “and it was swollen and it looked awful. And it hurt a little when Steve and I banged. These are all things you have to get used to now that I might be in love with Captain America, who can make me scream using his pinkie finger and his to…”

“Lalalalalala!” Rhodey plugged his ears, “Captain America is my childhood hero! I don’t need to hear about my childhood hero banging my sweet little Carrier best friend! Lalalalalalala!”

Tony elbowed him in the stomach and sat up, “Rhodey…what do I do? How do I tell him?”

Rhodey sighed and petted Tony’s hair the way he knew comforted the younger man. “Be sure you’re in love with him before you tell him, okay? That’s…that’s all I really have to say, Tony.”

Tony nodded, swallowing, “can I just…can I just go to sleep? Can you wake me…”

“Yeah,” Rhodey grinned, “yeah, I’ll wake you so you don’t look like a kitten who just woke up from a nap at your presentation.”

Tony smacked him, but burrowed into his lap and fell asleep, dreams of his son and boyfriend filling his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It starts becoming heartbreaking.  
> You've been warned.  
> No happy-happy-joy-joy until likely the end.  
> Eheheheheh

Tony grinned arrogantly as he stepped off the jet and onto the tarmac of the military base.

“General,” he beamed as he held out his hand to General Cole.

“Welcome, Mr Stark,” Cole replied, “we look forward to your weapons demonstration. How’s the future of the US Military?”

It took Tony a moment to realise Cole was talking about James and his smile tightened. “James is doing well, General Cole, still just a baby. We don’t want a gun in his hand too soon.”

“That’s where I think we differ, Mr Stark,” Cole answered pleasantly. “But that’s not what you’re here for today, is it?”

“No it isn’t, General Cole,” Tony said, “but I assure you, my boyfriend, Steve Rogers, Captain America, the Sire of my Baby, would raise hell if _any_ harm were to come to James. And I would be right there beside him.”

The General twitched, and Tony smirked and walked towards the missile silos.

After a few moments, the officials and customers gathered in front of him and he took a deep breath, trying to remember his speech.

“Is it better to be feared or respected?” He asked rhetorically. “And I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind I humbly,” he smirked at Rhodey, who rolled his eyes at him. “Present the crown jewel of the Stark Industries _Freedom_ ,” yes; Steve may have had _something_ to do with the name. “It’s the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology.”

“ _They_ say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree! I _prefer_ the weapon you only have to fire _once_. That’s how Dad did it, that’s how America does it,” oh god, Steve was really getting to him, “and it’s worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won’t even want to come out of their caves.”

He motioned to the soldier to launch the _Jericho_ and a moment later it fired into the mountains behind him.

The explosion met his ears and he grinned at the gathered men, “for your consideration, the _Jericho_.”

He was knocked over by the shockwave and about three Sires ran over to help him up, but Rhodey glared at all of them, “he’s Claimed if you idiots can sense it,” he growled as he helped Tony up.

“I can take care of myself, Rhodey,” Tony pouted. “Bad enough I fell over in front of Cole. He was trying to assert over me before, made my skin crawl.”

Rhodey nodded, “I think we should get a pretty little thing like you a sign that says ‘Fuck off, I’m Captain goddamn America’s’ with neon lights and glitter all over it.” He said softly.

Tony snorted, “Yeah, that’d be an idea.” He muttered and Rhodey dusted off his suit before he went over to talk to some soldiers.

Tony whipped his phone out as it began to ring.

“Obie? What’re you doing up this late?” He asked in surprise.

 _“Couldn’t sleep until I found out how my protégé went with his first weapon’s demonstration,”_ Obadiah replied. _“How’d it go?”_

“It went great!” Tony beamed. “I think it’s gonna be an early Christmas this year, Obie! I think we’ll be able to afford to give _all_ our employees a raise and double the Christmas bonuses! I’ll have Pepper organize that once I get back and…”

 _“Hey! That’s great, my boy!”_ Obadiah exclaimed. _“We’ll talk about your little ideas later, yeah?”_

“Are you wearing those pyjamas I got you?” Tony grinned.

 _“Good night, Tony.”_ Obadiah sighed and hung up.

Tony giggled and pocketed his phone as he slipped into the Humvee.

“Hey Tony!” Rhodey exclaimed as Tony shut the door.

“I’m sorry, this is the ‘Fun-Vee’,” Tony smirked as he leaned out the window. “The ‘Hum-Drum-Vee’ is back there.”

“Nice job,” Rhodey said as he rubbed Tony’s hair.

Tony fought the urge to press against the touch. “See you back at base,” he said instead.

Rhodey walked off and the Humvee began moving.

AC/DC’s _Back in Black_ was playing on the stereo and Tony beamed, knowing Rhodey had arranged it.

There were four soldiers in the Humvee, one beside Tony and two in the front.

They sat in silence for the first few moments of the car trip and then Tony sighed and said, “Rhodes ordered you not to talk to me, didn’t he?”

“No, we can talk to you, Sir,” the soldier beside him answered.

“So…it’s personal?” Tony quirked an eyebrow.

“No, you intimidate them,” the driver, a woman, answered.

“Oh wow!” Tony exclaimed, “you’re a woman? I never would have…guess that’s the point, right?”

She laughed, “yes, I’m a woman Mr Stark, and a Beta.” She said, “so, do you think that little boy of yours is going to join the Military?”

Tony shrugged, “General Cole probably already has his enlistment forms filled out,” he said and they laughed. “But I want him to follow his dreams. I mean, we don’t even know if he’s a Sire, Carrier or Beta yet!”

“Do you have a picture of him?” The soldier beside him asked.

Tony grinned wide as he reached into his pocket for James’ photo when the Humvee in front of them exploded and their Humvee skidded to a halt.

“What’s going on?” Tony exclaimed.

“Contact left!” The Beta yelled.

“What have we got?” The in the passenger seat barked as he slid out of the Humvee and dropped dead.

“Jimmy, stay with Stark!” The Beta barked.

“Stay down!” ‘Jimmy’ yelled and Tony ducked low.

The Beta started shooting and then was blasted back, dead.

Tony’s heart stopped.

“Son of a bitch!” Jimmy shouted as he armed his weapon and leapt out of the car. “Stay here!” He yelled and then turned.

A bullet hit him straight between the eyes.

Tony stayed put for all of ten seconds before he scrambled out of the Humvee and a missile exploded just a few feet from him.

He ran as more missiles exploded around him and dove behind a pile of rocks, scrambling for his phone.

His head snapped up as another missile landed.

 _STARK INDUSTRIES_ stood out in white against the dark grey shell of the bomb and Tony knew exactly what weapon it was.

His world exploded as the missile went off.

 

Steve didn’t look up as Pepper clacked into the kitchen.

“Hey, Pepper,” he greeted as James wailed on the carpet, he’d been in a horrible mood since Tony left yesterday and Steve honestly couldn’t wait for his boyfriend to get home. “Sorry about James. He’s in a mood because his Daddy’s not here. Right, Bubba?”

James screamed harder, and then Pepper sniffled and Steve turned to see her choking back sobs as tears poured down her face.

Steve’s heart stopped.

“No.” He whispered. “Please, Pepper. No…he can’t…he can’t be…”

Pepper made a broken noise, and then said, “their detail was attacked. Rhodey and four other soldiers survived…they can’t find Tony…they can’t find Mr Stark’s body.”

She ran towards him and buried her face into his chest, sobbing brokenly.

James screamed even more horribly and Steve pulled away from Pepper and sat down beside James as he pulled his son into his chest.

“I’ll find Dada, James,” he promised brokenly. “I’ll find him, and if he’s dead, I’m going to kill the people who took him from us. I promise, James.”

James just bawled, and Pepper sat beside them on the floor and buried her face into Steve’s shoulder as she cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ve met once, you know?” The man said. “At a technical conference in Bern.”  
> “I…I don’t remember,” Tony whispered.  
> The man chuckled. “No, you wouldn’t. You were only a little boy, clutching your Father’s pant leg and looking around with big, wide eyes.” He said. “Chattering on and on about your Father’s recent works with integrated circuits.”  
> Tony ignored that, last time he’d been in Bern he’d been two.  
> “Where are we?” He asked.  
> And then the doors of the cell, he realised, clunked and flew open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. Long awaited. I've been busy.  
> FEELS.  
> You have been warned.

“J…James…”

Tony woke with James’ name on his lips, chest heaving as he forced cold air into his lungs and found himself staring, wild-eyed, at the rocky ceiling of a wet, dark cave.

He reached up and rubbed his face, when his fingers connected with a thin tube coming out of his nose, like a feeding tube at a hospital.

He pulled the tube free, wincing from the pain, and threw it aside, suddenly tired. He was so…so _tired_.

His head lolled to the side, eyes landing on a tin cup on the small table next to the cot he was on. His throat was suddenly dry and sore, and he reached out for the cup, only to be stopped by something pulling at his chest.

He flopped back down on the cot and turned his head to the other side, following the…the _wires_ connected to his chest.

It was a car battery.

Panic filled him, rushing through his veins as he pulled at the bandages on his chest, ripping them open.

The metal… _thing_ connected to the wires was…was… _in him_.

“I wouldn’t pull at those wires if I were you,” someone said quietly off to the side, and Tony jumped and snapped his head around in the direction of the voice.

The man was tall and lean with thinning hair and round glasses. He smiled at Tony in his mirror as he finished shaving.

“Come, sit up,” the man said gently as he moved to the small fire a few feet away. “You look hungry, little one.”

Tony did, and the man handed him the small mirror he’d been using to shave.

Tony took it and examined his chest. It was metal, that he knew for sure, some kind of…of pace-maker or something, only it hummed constantly instead of imitating the beat of a heart.

“What the hell did you do to me?” Tony rasped, slow and exhausted and scared.

The man looked up from stirring the stew. “What I did?” He said, and then chuckled. “What I did is to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there’s a lot left, and it’s headed into your atrial septum.”

He set the spoon down and moved across the cave. “Here, want to see?” He asked as he picked up a small glass bottle and shook it. It rattled gently. “I have a souvenir, take a look.”

He handed the bottle to Tony.

“I’ve seen many wounds like that in my village,” he explained. “We call them the walking dead because it take about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs.”

Tony swallowed. “What is this?” He said flatly.

“That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery,” the man replied. “And it’s keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart.”

Tony zipped up the hoodie he was wearing and glanced up to the cameras in the ceiling.

The man followed his gaze and smiled. “That’s right. Smile.” He said sarcastically.

Tony swallowed.

“We’ve met once, you know?” The man said. “At a technical conference in Bern.”

“I…I don’t remember,” Tony whispered.

The man chuckled. “No, you wouldn’t. You were only a little boy, clutching your Father’s pant leg and looking around with big, wide eyes.” He said. “Chattering on and on about your Father’s recent works with integrated circuits.”

Tony ignored that, last time he’d been in Bern he’d been two.

“Where are we?” He asked.

And then the doors of the cell, he realised, clunked and flew open.

 

Steve looked up blearily as Rhodey entered the kitchen.

“He’s been gone a week,” Steve said. “A _week_ , and James…James hasn’t _stopped_ _crying_.”

“Kid’s smart,” Rhodey replied with a tired, sad smile. “He…he knows his Daddy’s de…”

“ _Don’t say that_!” Steve snarled. “Don’t say that! He’s…he’s not! He’s not…not…he’s going to come home. Safe and sound and he’s going to see James grow up and be a wonderful father to James and…and…and…”

“Cap,” Rhodey whispered. “There’s no evidence that he’s alive.”

“There’s no evidence he’d dead, either!” Steve yelled angrily. “No body! No blood! Nothing! You’re supposed to be his best friend! Our son’s god father! Why aren’t you out there _looking for him_!”

“Because they won’t let me!” Rhodey yelled back. “The military is telling me Tony’s dead so they won’t go looking for him anymore! What am I going to do, Steve? I’m a Sergeant! I don’t have any control!”

Rage pumped through Steve’s blood and he snatched the phone from the cradle and dialled the number of the only man he knew could help him.

“Sir, the military has stopped looking for Mr Stark,” Steve spat the moment the phone was answered. “ _Why_?”

 _“Hello to you too, Captain,”_ Fury replied nonchalantly. _“How’s your son? You know I still haven’t gotten to meet him yet.”_

“You can meet him once Tony comes home,” Steve bit out. “So you better call up your military buddies and tell them to start searching for my boyfriend!”

_“Anthony Stark isn’t important. How do you know we’ve only let him stay with you because that boy of yours could be an asset when he’s older?”_

“Because if he’s not found, preferably _alive_ , I will tear your organisation apart, Nick. Piece by piece until there’s nothing left but you and a few scraps of paper!” Steve was shaking with rage. “And if you think my son is going to go _anywhere_ near your organisation, you can kiss my ass!”

 _“You’re in no position, or mind set, to make demands, Captain.”_ Fury replied. _“But, Howard was a good friend of mine and he was fond of saying that boy was going to change the world one day, and he brought you out of that dark place you were in, before you two were even together. I’ll give General Cole a call and ask him to restart the search. And Captain?”_

“Yes Sir?” Steve sighed in relief.

_“Remind me never to get on your bad side again.”_

And Nick hung up.

“So,” Rhodey said quietly as Steve slumped to the floor. “Am I going to get a call telling me to get back out there any time soon?”

Steve looked up at him with red-rimmed eyes. “Bring him home. I…I love him, Rhodey. I love him so much…I don’t think I can live without him…”

Rhodey gripped his shoulder, eyes moist. “I’ll find him, I promise…just…just hold in there…for James.”

Steve sniffled and nodded. “I’m…I’m gonna go check on James…”

Rhodey nodded, remembering Steve was only a kid himself. Younger than Rhodey, anyway. “He’s going to come home, Steve,” he promised. “And he’s going to be stronger than ever.”

Steve smiled, nodding. “I don’t doubt that, Sergeant. He’s made of iron, you know?”

Rhodey nodded. “Yeah, I know.”

 

Panic struck the man’s face and he turned to Tony, gesturing urgently. “Stand up! Stand up!” He hissed as the doo continued to clunk open. _Locks_ , Tony realised.

“Just do as I do,” the man growled, gripping Tony’s arm in a vice like grip. “Come on! Put your hands up!”

Three men entered the room carrying weapons Tony recognised immediately.

He knew because he designed them when he was fourteen.

“Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?” He asked desperately, shaking.

“Do you understand me? Do as I do!” The man snarled angrily.

The man in the middle, the leader, obviously, began talking in a language Tony recognised but didn’t understand until he said Tony’s name.

The man swallowed, and began translating. “He says ‘welcome, Tony Stark, the son of the most famous mass murder in the history of America. And the whore of Captain America.’”

Tony felt sick. He felt physically sick, as the leader began talking again.

“He is honoured,” the man said quietly. “To meet the Breeder of the future scourge of his people.”

Tears welled in Tony’s eyes and he blinked them away rapidly as the leader _kept speaking_.

“He wants you to build the missile,” the man continued translating. “The Jericho missile you demonstrated.”

The Leader handed the man a photo of the Jericho Missile. “This one.”

Tony swallowed, staring hard at the photo as images of what these people could do with that sort of weapon flashed through his mind.

He couldn’t do it. He _wouldn’t_.

“I refuse.” He growled, and knew that the moment those words left his lips, they were going to hurt him.

 _I won’t let them use my weapons to hurt people_ , Tony chanted over and over again in his mind as they dunked him into ice cold water. He doesn’t remember screaming.

Hours later, they dumped him back in the cell and the man gathered him in his arms and wrapped him in the few blankets they had.

“They’re _never_ going to get my weapons,” he choked as he shivered by the small fire.

The man only smiled at him sadly and handed him a bowl of stew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> point out any typos or mistakes!


End file.
